Hyness
Hyness is the central antagonist of the 2018 video game Kirby: Star Allies. He is an insane mage and the leader of the Jambastion Cult, as well as the superior of the Jambastion Mages, who desires to bring his dark lord Void Termina back to life by assembling the evil Jamba Hearts. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba who also voiced Street Fighter V character F.A.N.G in the Japanese version and Kefka Palazzo. History Past Hyness' past is shrouded in mystery, however, he does hint at it very much towards the end of the game. According to Hyness, he and the Jambastion Mages had helped put an end to a "repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis" using their magic. However, they were later sealed away and banished to the edge of the galaxy seemingly for fear that they were too powerful. Although having their existence erased from history, Hyness and his followers vowed to be restored and bring about the revival of their dark lord Void Termina. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' Hyness is seen in the opening cutscene of the game, where he is performing a ritual in an attempt to summon Void Termina. This ritual goes wrong, causing Jamba Hearts, both good and evil, to shower across the universe. Many evil Jamba Hearts land on Popstar, possessing the likes of Whispy Woods, Meta Knight, and King Dedede, while a single good Jamba Heart lands on Kirby, giving him the power to turn his enemies into allies. After Kirby defeats everyone who was possessed by the evil Jamba Hearts, one of Hyness' Jambastions arrives on Popstar to collect the hearts, and Kirby has to fight his right-hand generals; Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne, the latter of which destroys the station upon her defeat. These mage generals are the ones that Hyness can be seen abusing throughout his appearance in the final world; he slaps one of them out of the way when they have failed to defeat Kirby, and as a last resort in his boss fight he sucks out their life force to heal himself and uses them as meat shields. It is unknown why the generals are so loyal to him despite being on the receiving end of constant abuse. When he is defeated in his boss fight, he decides to sacrifice himself and his generals to Void Termina in a final bid. It works, however, Void Termina absorbs him and the generals, being seen in the Core phase of the fight. They are spat out near the end of the fight, and seem to be floating in space. It is unknown what happened to him and the generals after Void Termina was defeated. Appearance Hyness wears a white cloak to hide his identity. The only part of his face seen are two glowing yellow eyes. His cloak is outlined in golden lines with ancient writing printed on them. On top of his cloak is the Jambastion symbol. When uncloaked, it is revealed that his body is colored blue with an big nose, chameleon-like eyes, and ears. Both his eyes and ears have yellow stripes on them. Personality Unlike past, more subdued Kirby villains such as Magolor, Hyness is completely insane and doesn't try to hide it. He seems to be oblivious to the loyalty and love his mage generals display to him as he constantly abuses them, and is purely focused on reviving Void Termina to not only wipe out all life, but all of existence. It is hinted in his long rant seen above that he might have some sort of grudge against the Ancients, important characters in Kirby lore, though it is not entirely clear what it is. As well as that, due to Hyness' deteriorating mental condition, he could be spouting completely unreliable nonsense. Quotes Gallery Officiant of Doom Hyness.jpg|Vs. Hyness (Splash Screen) Hyness|Hyness unhooded and beginning his second phase of battle Hyness.PNG Trivia *Hyness' name is an alteration of "highness", fitting his position as the leader of his cult. It could also be an alteration on "heinous", referencing how evil and insane he is. *Hyness' has the highest attempted body count in the main Kirby games due to his attempted destruction of the entire universe, with the only one coming close being Star Dream. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Kirby Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Game Bosses Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Dark Priests Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Summoners Category:Destroyer of Innocence